Norman Lee
Profile Name: Norman Lee Species: Chipmunk Race: Striatian Age: 11 Weight: 70lbs Home: Arabus Co. outside of Arabus City Occupation: Student Status: Revived as Tamias Orenberg Description Norman Lee was the younger brother of Jerry Lee . His father was Phillip Lee and mother Hellen Lee . Norman was a child of a small light build. His long hair was comb back and kept in place by a bandana he wore on his head. As with most chipmunks of the time period he wore an Inner Circle medallion instead of a Synergy Crystal necklace. Like his brother his eyes were brown. Where as his brother was the outgoing one who did things by the seat of his pants, Norman was the shy quiet one who preferred to look before leaping. The kind and warm hearted lad loved and idolized his brother and always followed him to any adventure Jerry would embark on despite his cautious nature. When Phillip Lee was killed during his quest to stop The Dark Realm Emperor from invading the Chipmunk Kingdom, Norman viewed Jerry as a piller of strength while Jerry took care of his younger brother in their father's place. To the Dark Realm To insure their father's death was not in vain, Norman accompanied Jerry to the dark realm where together they vanquished the Dark Realm Emperor and liberated those subjugated by the tyrant. Both he and his older brother as well as their good friend Chris "Bomber" Karr, returned to the Chipmunk Kingdom expected a hero's welcome. However the Grand Bishop had other things in mind for disobeying a direct order from him not venture into the Dark Realm. Norman's Suffering Though Norman was very lovable, fortune was not as kind to him. Jerry and Norman were separated when the Grand Bishop of the Inner Circle forced King Toran to banish Jerry from the Chipmunk Kingdom for disobeying direct orders issued by the Grand Bishop himself. Even worse, Norman was afflicted by a chronic illness that rendered him unable to attend the local Inner Circle temple to make the weekly contribution. As a result. the Grand Bishop had him arrested and placed in an Inner Circle penitentiary where he suffered unspeakable torture and torment to which the Grand Bishop himself would often administer. A Broken Shell By the time Jerry Lee and Chipmunks revolting against the Inner Circle had freed Norman from his captors, the young chipmunk had endured overwhelming suffering from the illness afflicting him and two long years of relentless torture. Norman was battered, scared, deathly sick, while his mental state was in shambles. The care takers the rescuers handed Norman too told Jerry Lee that "Norman's spirit could no longer endure the suffering and had long since left for the great beyond leaving behind a empty broken shell." In a desperate bid to revived Norman his rescuers sent him to the Human Nations to be placed in Cryogenic stasis until Medicine could one day save Norman and restore him to normal. 350 Years later Norman was revived, his physical woulds healed and health restored. He was then renamed Tamias Orenberg by the human guardians that adopted him and raised him the rest of the way to adulthood. Connection with Tamias Orenberg According to records in the Great Archive, Norman's rescuers found four lacerations across his chest over his heart and more on his belly. Scholars, comparing these wounds to Tamias Orenberg's four scares at the same location on his chest, have speculated that Tamias and Norman are tied together, perhaps being one in the same despite the 350 years that have gone by since Norman's lifetime. Reenforcing this speculation is Tamias's lack of memory of his early childhood and the fact he was adopted by his human gardians at the age of 13 the same age of Norman when he was placed in cryogenic stasis. Tamias constantly refutes the speculation of Norman and he being the same citing the 350 years that have gone by. However afflicted by violent flashbacks leaving him fear stricken and no memory of his early childhood, and the scares say otherwise. So deep down in his heart he can't help but wonder if he and norman are indeed one in the same. Even so he persistantly rebuffs what is actually the truth as he refuses to acknowlage that he, the chipmunk cheiftain, he who has endured many hardships, and done great things, and he who reviles Abuse and Torture with a burning passion, be the one who suffered the worst of such brutallity to the point being nothing more than a battered and broken shadow of his former self.